Given the inter-relationship between the occurrence of HIV and TB, the high mortality rate in persons infected by both HIV and TB, and the expertise at the NYU School of Medicine (NYUSOM) in basic and clinical research with patients infected with either or both pathogens, the staff at NYUSOM is in an excellent position to transfer its knowledge base to individuals at the chosen sites in Shanghai where there is a demonstrated need and interest in developing a research capacity to study the prevention and diagnosis of TB and HIV by means that are useful in the context of its culture and environment. Sites in Shanghai were chosen for several reasons: Shanghai has a large and increasing patient population infected with HIV, TB or both pathogens; the Shanghai sites have participated in various research activities directed at more effective means of prevention and diagnosis of these two infections; and members of the NYU staff, who are key participants in this application, have worked collaboratively with clinicians and scientists at the designated institutions, assuring a viable and effective relationship between the institutions and the investigators involved. Based on this background, this proposal is designed to (a) provide long-term training and research experience at NYU to serve the individual needs of participants from Shanghai in the areas of vaccine and prevention research, with an emphasis on (1) immunologic and viral aspects of HIV diversity, (2) prevention and early diagnosis of TB; and (3) development of potential vaccines for HIV and TB; (b) provide short term training (2-4 weeks) in a variety of clinical or laboratory techniques that can subsequently be established in country; (c) conduct in-country training seminars initiated by trainees when they return home so that these trainees will act as trainers in their own country, integrating their new skills into ongoing local prevention and research efforts; and (d) coordinate the NYU AITRP with the International Student Exchange Program sponsored by the NYUSOM to afford an opportunity to NYU medical and graduate students to conduct short term AIDS and TB research at affiliated institutions in Shanghai. [unreadable] [unreadable]